


Destiny

by sendmeademon



Category: Chungha (Musician), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmeademon/pseuds/sendmeademon
Summary: Kim Yongsun works a 9 to 5 job, but in the afternoons, her friend Joohyun and her are the protagonists of the Youtube channel Irene&Solar, where they do covers, especially Mamamoo's. After a weird Mamamoo fan meeting, she gets even weirder messages... What happens when the lavender rose blooms?
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 17
Kudos: 137





	1. Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun and Irene run to the fan meeting of their lives!

“Irene, wait!”

“I won't miss Mamamoo just ‘cause you're slow!

Yongsun panted as she followed her friend, who was running down the street at lightning speed. Her side hurt and she was short of breath.

She was sure that anyone who’d come across them had given them strange looks, but that didn't matter: she was too focused on not leaving Irene out of her field of vision, and not stumbling and falling flat on her face. 

Too many things to think, she was already getting overwhelmed. How far could the fan meeting venue be? It seemed like she’d been running for hours...

They were buzzing down the street and Irene was a bit ahead of her, so she could cross the street before the light went red. Not Yongsun, of course. She put her hands on her hips and seized the opportunity to catch her breath. Irene seemed torn between waiting for her and running, so she had no choice but to make a fool of herself and drill her with a threatening look as she shrieked at her:

“Bae Joohyun, if you take one more step, I swear I'll turn around and you’ll sing all by yourself! What do you think of that, huh?”

When she used Irene's real name and not her nickname, things really got serious. Everyone turned to look at her one more time, but she didn't care. Luckily, it was a cold day in early autumn and, with her coat on, no one could see the clothes Irene had made her wear for the performance. It was ridiculous...

She waited patiently for the light to turn green, and began to cross at a normal speed. Irene lost her nerves and rushed to hold her hand. Then she turned around and dragged Yongsun, who struggled to keep up with her. Since when did that girl run so fast? She always slacked off when they had to run in gym class!

Yongsun assumed she was moved by love and emotion. If she could, she would have rolled her eyes, but she risked face planting the floor.

Irene and Yongsun were the same age: 25. They’d got out of uni a few years ago, and had been lucky enough to find a job right away. She was a tour guide in a reputable agency, and Irene was a journalist friend for a good magazine. During their working hours, they were professionals who, although young, were very well regarded.

During their free time, things changed. Both of them had always felt an immense passion for the showbiz. Irene did everything: both in high school and at university she had been in the theatre group, and some years she did dance classes. Yongsun simply loved to sing. She had felt the call of music from a very young age, but after the third failed audition, she decided it wasn't her destiny, and focused on her studies instead.

It was precisely then that Irene, who was in the same situation, had offered to open a YouTube channel:

“To do what? I don't want to do the cinnamon challenge and we don't have the money to pay anyone an iPad…”

“No, you idiot!” Irene had flicked her forehead impatiently. “Covers, Yongsun, music!”

What she wanted was to create a channel where they could upload their own versions of the songs they liked. Joohyun and Yongsun had also created their own aliases, as idols do,  
and that's how the Irene&Solar channel was born. Her friend no longer accepted to be called by a name other than Irene, unless it was very important (or her boss was around).

That was 4 years ago. Although they couldn't believe it or understand it, they were closing in on 750,000 subscribers. What used to be their little secret and creative escape now got them recognised in the streets from time to time. Yongsun couldn't deny that she was very proud. The channel’s views had shot up since they had started making dance covers, specifically BTS's Fire, as well as songs by different artists. Although Yongsun wasn't as interested in dancing as Irene was, she had a lot of fun learning the choreographies and looking for new songs. 

They had, of course, favorite bands and artists, whom they covered almost every song they released. Irene loved Sunmi, while Yongsun liked Chungha’s style better. 

However, one of the bands they both loved was Mamamoo. Their first video had been a cover of Um Oh Ah Yeah, after all, and since then the group had earned a little space in each of their hearts.

But that was no reason why Irene was about to take her wrist off her arm.

“If we're late...!”

“Look, there's no one there! We're on time!”

In the distance, they saw the door to the venue and, to one side, a security guard who looked at them as if seeing two grown-up women running like mad was his day to day. Poor sir. He let them pass as soon as they showed him the tickets.

“They haven't arrived yet," she reassured Irene.

“But all the others have!” Irene replied, her voice full of resentment.

The room was full to the brim. The seats weren't numbered, but they were just enough for everyone. They had to sit in the left corner, close to the door. They couldn’t see a thing. If looks killed, Yongsun would have been dead for a good half an hour. She left her backpack on her knees and got comfortable in the chair. After so much running, she deserved it.

‘It's just a fan meeting, it’d have been okay if we’d have missed a second,’ Yongsun thought. She, too, was very excited. Yes, of course! She had prepared gifts for all three of them, and she was looking forward to giving them to Mamamoo, and talking to them. Irene and her had never been to a event like that, they were too expensive... 

Irene was overjoyed. They had left half an hour earlier, but halfway there, Yongsun had realized she didn’t have the tickets. Her friend had returned for them, and the rest was history. She felt terrible for her.

“I will try super hard," she promised, repentant and guilty. What was her fault if her memory was awful?

The particularity of that fan meeting was precisely the contest. It was the group's fifth anniversary, so throughout the year they had been planning special fan meeting where fans could sing their songs. Both the audience and Mamamoo voted, although the latter's vote carried more weight. The prize was to sit in the front row, where Moonbyul, Hwasa and Wheein would sit as they judged, and to receive several gifts. 

Irene had been talking about nothing else for weeks. She was to blame for being so undressed in the winter cold! Through the door there was a bit of icy breeze that danced on her legs, exposed by her short skirt, and curled up on her thighs. Damn Irene, she had claimed the pants! But it was worth it, they looked cute.

“I'm going to sing so well that we'll win the contest,” she assured Irene again. “No problem.”

“Well, here we have a very confident contestant!” 

Yongsun froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another Moonsun fic! This one will be updated on Tuesdays and Fridays. Some chapters will be long, others short... Both Solar and Moonbyul will tell the story. See ya!


	2. A magical performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejin makes them late to the fan meeting, and it's Solar's and Irene's time to shine!

“I told you we'd be late if you ate that ramen.”

Hyejin, who was warm and happy sipping the soup of her chicken ramen as they walked towards the venue, stuck out her tongue at Wheein.

“I wanted to pour boiling water from the shower, but Byul wouldn't let me…”

“You're a weirdo," Moonbyul replied with a smile. 

Who’d let her be the only adult in the group... Fortunately, they had only arrived a few minutes late, so the fans hadn't been waiting too long. They took a deep breath and instantly Wheein and Hwasa looked at their respective tattoos. Of the three, only Wheein had found her soulmate, Taehyung. She’d met him at the Starbucks in front of the company, she was the new barista. Hyejin and she were still searching.

Moonbyul couldn't even look, her mark was on her hip.

They corrected their posture and, as soon as they entered, they heard a girl from the back row say:

“I'm going to sing so well that we'll win the contest. No problem.”

Hyejin couldn't help but laugh quietly, though not with malice, of course. She found passionate fans adorable, although Moonbyul should have stopped her before she shouted:

“Well, here we have a very confident contestant!” 

The girl who had said it turned as if in slow motion, her heart in cardiac arrest. She was beautiful, her hair was brown, wavy and very long, and a cute beauty mark under her eyebrow. The scare had made her face go white.

Next to her, an open-mouthed girl grabbed her arm, and she shot Hyejin heart eyes. Her friend looked at the fan with a raised eyebrow. Seeing that she was not going to answer her, mostly because the poor girl didn't have the words, she added in a slightly softer and clearly joking voice:

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Leave her alone, Hyejiiin.”

Wheein pushed her and smiled apologetically at the girl. Moonbyul almost laughed, but concentrated on keeping a friendly face. She made a brief apology and jumped up the stage with the others.

The introduction was the same as always, but before doing anything else, Moonbyul announced what they all anticipated:

“It's time for the contest!”

They explained the instructions and encouraged their fans sincerely. They had already done that several times throughout the year, and it had been a lot of fun. In some fan meetings there were very good groups, which might well have been idols if they had set their minds to ir. In some, the level was more equal.

Wheein and Hyejin liked to make bets on who they thought would win just by looking at the groups, who were being given the positions in which they’d perform.

“Those three girls look good, they're dressed up and all,” Wheein said as a group prepared to take the stage.

They were first, and they looked nervous as they grabbed the microphones and took deep breaths. It was true that their outfits were very accurate for Starry Night, the song they were going to perform, but Hyejin shook her head. 

“That girl in the back said she’d win, I trust her!”

The turn of the girl Hyejin was betting on didn't come to the end. Both came up the stage: the brunette who looked at Hyejin as if she were the light of her days, and the pale girl. Suddenly, the room began to scream with emotion, and the fans pointed as they mumbled. Moonbyul seemed to hear something of ‘Irolar’ and ‘Butiuv’... Wheein was right, she was going deaf by listening to music 24 hours a day.

“Hello, girls!” The brunette greeted the audience. She’d taken off her coat to reveal a pretty set of black pants and a blazer. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a smile of pure happiness on her face. “And good morning to our lovely judges too!”

“We are Irene and Solar," the other girl continued with energy and confidence. It drove the audience mad. There wasn't an ounce of nerves in her beautiful voice. She wore the skirt version of the brunette’s ensemble, and it fit her like a glove. Who were those girls? “And we’re singing Décalcomanie. We hope you like it!”

The two friends exchanged a look and nodded, as if to say something that only they understood, and motioned to the person in charge of the music. 

The song started well. They had arranged the lines differently to fit two people instead of three, and they had made the choreography a harder, and sexier. Irene seemed immensely concentrated as she danced and rapped, while Solar seemed more focused on nailing each note.

They both seemed to have a lot of practice and interacted a lot with the audience. They had lovely smiles that melted the fans, they winked at them... They weren't afraid to move around the stage, and the confidence they showed was very attractive. Where the hell had those girls come from? Had a new group of idols sneaked in to mess with them...?

Her eyes went straight to the brown-haired girl. Before, she had seemed nothing more than a fan intimidated by her presence, but on stage she had charisma for days and, why deny it, she was sexy. They had chosen the perfect song for them. Wheein and Hyejin, who had been commenting on the other presentations, were speechless.

Though not as speechless as when Solar pulled her hair from her right shoulder before singing the last note, and Moonbyul saw her tattoo, on the side of her neck. It only took a moment for her to recognize it.

It was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, Moonbyul is finally here. This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write. Leave your kudos and comments and I'll see you on Friday!


	3. A fated (fan)meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbyul acts weird and Yongsun is confused. Best first impression ever!

“I told you we’d win!” Yongsun repeated tirelessly.

Irene rolled her eyes, but she was very happy. They hadn't been able to see Mamamoo’s faces when they counted the votes, because they were too far away. However, girls nearby told them that they had voted for them, that they were big fans, and that they wished they would arrange a meeting so they could get to know them better and hear them live.

Irene and Yongsun had thought it was a great idea and were talking about how they could do it when Moonbyul had taken the stage, followed by her teammates, and announced their names. People cheered, including Wheein and Hwasa, although the group leader seemed a little puzzled. Didn't she think they deserved it?

Anyway, they had gone to sit in the front row, and enjoyed the fan meeting from there. Yongsun and Irene participated as much as they could in the various games, and each won a lollipop for answering well to the questions. 

They listened carefully to each of the three girls' words. They were all very funny, and you could tell at first sight that they were very close, although Moonbyul seemed to be a little distracted. What was wrong with her?

Faster than Yongsun or Irene would have liked, it was time for the fan meeting itself. Having won the contest, they would go first, and then they would have to wait for the gifts. Her friend looked beyond herself with excitement, so Yongsun let her go before her. 

She looked at Irene's bright eyes as she shook Moonbyul's hand and confessed that it was thanks to her that she had begun to like rapping. The leader of the Mamamoo smiled sweetly as she thanked her, and accepted the letter and her star necklace. 

After signing the album, Irene moved on to Wheein. It was her turn.

“You were amazing.” 

That was the first thing Moonbyul said to her when they exchanged greetings. She held Yongsun's hand for a few seconds longer than usual when she shook it. 

“Thank you very much!” Yongsun replied, handing her the album. “You have been such an inspiration to us. Thank you for giving us the opportunity to sing today.”

“I think all these girls would have been happy to have heard you sing instead of us," Moonbyul joked as she signed.

“That's not true!”

As always when she got nervous, she caressed the mark on her neck. Maybe it was silly, but to think that her soulmate was in the world and took care of her through that tattoo calmed her down instantly. Moonbyul followed the movement of her fingers with cautious eyes.

“Your tattoo is very pretty.”

“Isn't it?” Yongsun smiled proudly at her and stroked the lavender flowers on her neck again. “Roses of this colour symbolise love at first sight. I think they're so pretty because the relationship with my soulmate will be great from the beginning, even though I don't know who they are yet!”

That seemed to catch Moonbyul's attention. She moved her hand almost imperceptibly towards Yongsun's neck, but stopped at once. How strange!

“Whoever your soulmate is, they are very lucky. You are nice and very pretty, and you sing like an angel.”

Yongsun went red. While all that was a little intimate to be saying to an idol, it seemed right to her, somehow. She leaned a little more towards Moonbyul, ready to thank her again, when someone suddenly grabbed her by the arm.

She was startled, but it was just Irene, looking at her with amusement. 

“Don't monopolize Moonbyul, the others also want to talk to her.”

“Don't you want to talk to me, Solar?” Wheein asked, pouting sadly.

“Of course I do!” 

She took one last look at Moonbyul and said goodbye quickly. Whatever had cast a spell on her had already been undone, and she focused on Wheein and Hwasa with renewed energy and joy, delighted to meet them both. The latter made her blush again, alluding to her comment when she was sitting in the back row, but she went along with ir jokingly. 

Yongsun felt strangely reinvigorated and in a very good mood, although a very important part of her felt something was missing. What would that be?

They waited until the end of the fan meeting very calmly, sitting in the front row and observing the reactions of the three girls to the different gifts or the fans’ greetings. 

It seemed like the best day of Irene's life. She wasn't usually so talkative, but then she kept talking to her about how happy she was and pinching her cheek, wondering if it was real.  
As she scolded her for pinching her cheek red, they got called to get the presents. There were so many of them, thank goodness they also gave them bags to carry them! The two missing versions of the album, a bunch of posters and photocards, and the list went on... 

Hwasa and Wheein had to tap Moonbyul to get her out of there, because she kept looking at Yongsun like she’d seen a ghost. What a strange girl.

“Yongsun, there's a post-it inside the album. It's got some numbers!”

“Oh yes, it's a client’s number, isn't it?” Irene shrugged, obviously, because she had no idea, but Yongsun was quite convinced. “I wrote it down yesterday and put it there to remind myself to call him." 

She took the note her friend handed her and she threw it into a nearby trash can. 

“Well, where do we eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The story is progressing slooowly, but it's progressing! We are just getting started on "Moonbyul is ill-advised and Yongsun is kinda dumb" section of the fanfic. It's my favourite, really.   
> Hope to see your kudos and comments, till Tuesday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejin means well, but the losers club stays true to their name.

“She still hasn’t called me back…” 

Moonbyul whined as they recovered on the floor of the practice room. Practicing an hour in a row shouldn't be human.

Wheein replied, as fresh as a daisy:

“Of course. The girl was pretty, what do you think she was going to do with a random phone number? Did you also write ‘call me’?”

Moonbyul reluctantly nodded, and Hyejin laughed out loud.

“She probably thought a stranger had snuck up on her and threw it away... Or she'd be creeped out.”

Moonbyul hissed at her as she lay on the floor, looking at the ceiling and reflecting on her bad luck. She had no idea how to contact her, and that made her feel empty and sad.

“What do I do now?”

She hadn't noticed the connection until she had seen Solar's tattoo, but ever since then she couldn't take her eyes off the girl. Perhaps she had even frightened her. Moonbyul was grateful for her training as an idol, which had allowed her to hide a little her surprise and her desire to tell her right there and then that it was her, that her lucky soulmate was precisely Moonbyul. 

Would Solar think she was weird? Would she even think of her, even if it was half of what Moonbyul was thinking of her? She huffed again, with no energy left to keep on dancing.

“You could invite her into the company and be done with it.”

Hyejin cut Wheein's proposal, as if she’d had the best idea in the world, so they both ignored their friend.

“She was kinda famous, wasn't she? If she has a twitter account, you can talk to her over there!”

“You're a genius, Hyejin!” Moonbyul had regained her strength. She threw herself over her friend to cover her with kisses while the other one laughed. “If this works, I'll buy you dinner wherever you want!”

She turned on her cell phone and disconnected from her friends during her search. Of course, there it was: the official Irene&Solar account. She was ashamed to admit that she had already seen all of Solar’s videos, but reading her tweets again brought a feeling of warmth to her chest. 

She didn't think twice before dming her soulmate. Since Solar didn't answer, she turned off her phone and started rapping and dancing with renewed energy. 

When she turned it back on, a couple of hours later, she didn't have any new dms. She sighed sadly, though perhaps Solar was busy working. She went into the chat to see what time she had sent her the message, and paled.

Irene&Solar had blocked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know, I know, this one is super short, sorry. It's just how it is! But Friday is just around the corner. Kudos and comments are super welcome, see ya!


	5. Sounds fishy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy dms call for drastic measures.

Hi, I'm Mamamoo’s Moonbyul and I have to talk to Solar, could you give me the number?

Yongsun had only taken a second to block that account, with Irene's permission, as soon as her lunch break rolled in. That person didn't even have a profile picture, and their bio read '24. Rap.," so it would probably be some weird fan of the channel. 

It wouldn't be the first time, although no one had ever pretended to be anyone before, let alone famous, to talk to them. 

After leaving work, she found that she had another message, this time from her personal account, that of Kim Yongsun. It was easy to find, it was in the Irene&Solar's account’s bio, so she didn’t worry too much. Would the weirdo have opened another account to talk to her?

She opened her notification in fear. Whoever it was, they had imitated perfectly Mamamoo's official account: same profile picture, same bio, same... Number of followers. It was verified. Same retweets. 

It was Mamamoo's official account that had dmed her:

Sorry, maybe my private account was a little suspicious... But I really am Moonbyul and I want to talk to you.

They had also attached a photo of Moonbyul in sports clothes, smiling. Wary, although more and more surprised, she checked it on Google. 

Of course, there it was. It was one of the most recently uploaded pictures to Mamamoo's fancafe. Surely the weird person would have taken it from there. 

She screenshotted the dm and uploaded it to Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes, it is very short, I know, sooorry. It's the shortest chapter, I swear. Everything keeps going downhill, hehe. I'll wait for your comments and kudos, see you on Tuesday!


	6. Downhill and down still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more awful ideas, some more hopeless hope.

@mamamoo Someone's hacking into your account. Like it so they see it!

They'd seen it, indeed. The tweet was already close to the 100k likes, and almost half the retweets, so it had reached them. 

Wheein had shown it to her, although Moonbyul had had to take her cell phone out of her hand, because she shook from laughter, both to her and to Hyejin. 

She was going to kill both of them.

"Dude, you're a loser."

She gave Hyejin an incendiary look and tussled her hair, telling her to have a little respect for her elders. Wheein put peace between them, though her friends were still laughing slyly.

"This is serious" She snapped, full of frustration.

Hyejin and Wheein stopped laughing instantly when they saw how distressed she was. Wheein cleared her throat and began to say:

"If you had listened to me and invited her to..."

"I got it!!" Hyejin interrupted her again, starry-eyed, as always when she had a great idea. "Tell her something only you could know."

"I don't know her, how can I do that?" Moonbyul asked curiously.

She could see that Hyejin had already orchestrated the plan in her mind, because she shook her head a little, as if the question was most obvious. She replied as she looked at her nails:

"Obvious, isn't it? Tell her you'll do a live once when you get home, and the clothes you'll wear. And you could even give her a hint in the video itself."

Again she jumped her to cover her with kisses. Even Wheein had to admit it was a good plan. She couldn't figure out how it might fail, but Moonbyul's girl had already misunderstood three of her signs, so Wheein suspected it wasn't going to be that easy. 

Her fellow member didn't think so, excited as she was about the new plan, and sent Solar another message from Mamamoo's account:

I'll go live on the V app at 10 pm. I'll wear a black sweatshirt and a silver pendant with a flower and a wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Or should I say ho ho ho? Merry Christmas! This one is short too, sorry, but they'll get longer. Kudos and comments are welcome, see you on Saturday!


	7. Decisive live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The live that set it all into motion!

I'll go live at 10 pm, tune in!

\- Moonstar

That was a lot of coincidence, wasn't it? She told Irene on the phone while she was preparing dinner. Her friend seemed very willing to believe that the stranger was telling her the truth and was really Moonbyul. 

As much as Yongsun would have loved that, she couldn't believe it. Besides, she didn't want to admit that she had made a fool of herself in front of one of her favorite idols.

"At least watch the live," Irene asked, even more excited than herself, who didn't know how to feel.

"I won't promise anything... Tomorrow I'll call you about the Irene&Solar's meeting, okay?"

In the end they had decided to make the concert that the girls of the fan meeting had suggested. It would be very casual, the following weekend in a park. They would dance and sing and play silly games together. Yongsun was looking forward to the day, although there were still things to prepare. 

That's what that night should have been all about, thinking about activities...

But it was 5 to 10 pm and there she was, sitting like a fool on her bed, refreshing the V app page over and over again. She was just curious, that's what was she told herself. 

It couldn't be Moonbyul, but on the other hand, there was a slight possibility. Wheein, the only one they knew had found her soulmate, had her mark on her wrist, a sort of abstract whirl of a brown liquid. Hwasa had the mark, some castanets, on her collarbone. Nothing was known about Moonbyul's. 

What if...?

"Hello to all of you. You're not that many, let's wait for more people to start. How was your day, girls?"

She had been refreshing nonstop and the live one had started. 

Although she wanted to look directly at the clothes Moonbyul was wearing, she couldn't help it: something drew her in like a mosquito to light. She couldn't stop looking at Moonbyul's tired face as she asked everyone if they had eaten well.

"I won't stay long, though, I'm sleepy..."

That sentence got Yongsun out of her fantasies. If Moonbyul didn't stay long, she had to mind details.

So far, so good. She was amazed to see that she was dressed as the person on Twitter had told her: black sweatshirt and a silver chain with a flower and a wave. The idol touched it often, as Yongsun touched her mark to calm down. She looked nervous, though she was good at hiding it. That was part of her job description, after all.

"You're asking me about the necklace, hadn't you noticed it before?" She lifted the pendants and put them closer to the camera. "Hyejin and Wheein gave it to me for my birthday. You know who the flower is, and this wave is supposed to be a gust of air. Wheein chose a difficult symbol."

She grabbed it and hid it in her fist as she looked at it tenderly. It seemed important to her.

"Wheein has one with a star and a flower, and Hyejin, with a wave and a star. So we know that, even when we are apart, we are never alone."

Yongsun couldn't help cooing. How cute! The three of them shared an adorable friendship. Moonbyul dropped the pendant on her chest and cleared her throat.

"And speaking of flowers, what do you think of lavender roses and love at first sight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I keep forgetting to update and I do it so late lately... At least it's late where I'm from. Oh well. Enjoy, leave your comments and kudos, see you next Tuesday!


	8. Waggy tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting is not Yongsun's forte.

× You better be there!

Solar's dm burned into her pocket as she sat on a bench in the park. So many things had happened since that live on the V app last week... Every time she thought about it, she would get a little dizzy. 

Hyejin seemed to have had a very accurate intuition, because when Moonbyul finished talking about different meanings of flowers that she had studied especially for that night, she received the first dm from her soulmate:

× Either you're Moonbyul for real, or you're a stalker and I should tell to the agency...

Moonbyul had been ecstatic. She didn't mind Solar contacting the agency. She had already informed them. 

Fortunately for all idols, there was no rule regulating soulmates: they could do whatever they wanted, both to confess their identities and to spend as much time together as was required, as long as it didn't interfere too much with the group's activities. 

However, there was a tendency to keep it private, with certain exceptions, such as same-group soulmates.

\+ What can I do to convince you that it really is me?

× Come to the Irene&Solar's meeting on Saturday, if you really are Moonbyul.

So that's what they had agreed on: Moonbyul would be there on Saturday. The event was going to be 'super casual, with very few people, and it will be over in a couple of hours. 

Her plan was to arrive a little earlier so as not to attract attention, to sit on a bench a little far away, but close enough to see and hear Solar, and then, when everyone had left, to come and finally show her that she was Mamamoo's Moonbyul and that, although she didn't know her, she was already crazy for her.

That feeling only grew during the days left until Saturday. Impatience consumed her, though Solar hadn't stopped dming her since Moonbyul finished the live. At first she was quite reluctant, but as the week went by, she opened up joked around more.

She found out that Solar was a very funny, responsible and a little clumsy, that she loved her job as a tour guide but that she needed to balance it with her YouTube channel. 

She discovered that her soulmate had auditioned three times, that she had failed and that, after that, she had given in to pressure from her parents and had finished her studies. 

She discovered that Irene was her best friend, that they had met at the university because they shared a room in the residence.

Also, on Friday night, she discovered that flirting wasn't her forte.

× I can't sleep...

\+ Why? Nervous about tomorrow?

× Yeah...

\+ I'm sure you'll do great, in the fan meeting I thought that two new idols had snuck in to pick up a fight.

× Not worried about the meeting. :(

\+ Are you worried about me?

Several minutes passed. Moonbyul saw the bubble with the three dots that indicated that Solar was writing appearing and disappearing at least four times.

× You're coming, aren't you?

\+ Of course I'm going, don't worry about it.

After a few seconds of rereading the conversation, Moonbyul leapt and double-texted her.

\+ Are you that eager to see me? If you tell me your address, I'll go wherever.

Immediately she regretted it, because apparently she had left the girl speechless: the message had been read, but she didn't answer. She was just about to write that she was joking, even if she wasn't, when she got a new notification.

× I told Irene that Décalcomanie was too sexy... We should have sung Waggy, you certainly wouldn't be making such propositions!

\+ You think I'd find you'd be less sexy if you'd dressed up as a kitty?

Moonbyul could almost feel the warmth of Solar's cheeks through the phone, and she imagined she'd had thrown it at her face if she had been there. She would love to have her around, although she wouldn't be able do what she was doing: cracking up. 

Moonbyul was laughing hard, tucked between the sheets. She liked that girl. She was a lot of fun, and a little naive, too. She couldn't stop thinking about her.

Solar quickly and sharply settled the matter:

× I don't give my address to strangers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I missed yesterday's update, but I was busy, it was new year's eve! Happy new year to everyone, see you on Friday!


	9. Or is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big expectations lead to big disappointments, and that's something Yongsun has to learn.

Yongsun was beyond excited. The day very sunny considering it was autumn, and the weather was perfect for a little dancing and singing in the street. It was her first meeting, so all her attention should have been focused on that...

Although she knew full well that 90 percent of the excitement she felt was for the wrong reasons, she didn't care. Who wouldn't be out of their mind knowing they were going to meet their other half?

There was no doubt in her head: it was Moonbyul who had spoken to her, she was her soulmate. She hadn't shown her the tattoo, because she preferred to see it live and establish that magical connection that for now was half-assed. If she felt so eager without having seen Moonbyul's tattoo, her soulmate certainly would never resist meeting her that day.

Irene noticed her enthusiasm and smiled at her affectionately. She was aware of everything and was her greatest support in that madness. Anyone could be your soulmate, and all famous people had one, but Yongsun had never thought she had even a chance.

The plan for the meeting was as follows: arriving at the park a little early, preparing the sound system that a friend would take directly to the meeting point, and having a great time.

And then, seeing Moonbyul.

When they got off the train through one of the back doors, three girls went out through the door next to them, and they recognized them.

"It's Irene and Solar!"

The girls were very nice and walked with them to the park while they chatted away. They came from the same part of town as Irene and Yongsun, but they hadn't realized they were in the same train until they saw them leave. 

Once in the park, they helped them figure out the sound equipment and microphones, and as people arrived, they gave them a hand by organizing everything and trying to keep everyone calm until they started.

Thank goodness, because what Yongsun had thought would be a tiny, casual little thing, turned into a gathering of at least a hundred people. The park they had chosen was very large and had a stage on which they performed. Some girls had climbed the trees. They tried to convince them that they would hurt themselves, but they stopped when the girls insisted on being too short.

Yongsun couldn't stop thinking about the only person she couldn't see.

The show was awesome and very rewarding. Several girls would circle up and dance with Irene and Yongsun to all the songs, following in the footsteps of their modified choreographies. Something inside her was alight. They admired them. They liked their voices and their dances. It was very satisfying.

Suddenly, fully immersed in her version of Chungha's Week, a raindrop fell on Yongsun's nose. She hadn't noticed that the sky had become cloudy, so focused she was. Another fell on her hand, a larger one on her shoulder.

"The speakers!" Irene shouted.

The downpour began little by little, and gave them a truce until they put the equipment inside their friend's van. The girls from before helped them again, and they wanted to stay and chat a little longer. They were annoying her now. 

They hadn't brought umbrellas and the back of the vehicle was now a little emptier, so Irene told her to get in front, that they could go home like that. Yongsun gave her a very confused look.

"But she... I have to wait for her, she was going to come and see me..."

"There's no one left, Yongsun."

And it was true. In the park there was only one person with a raincoat, a mask and a cap, all in black. They were very far away, so she couldn't tell if they were looking at her or not...

Why was she lying to herself? It wasn't her. The person in her dms wasn't Moonbyul. They had deceived her. 

She didn't even say goodbye to the three girls who had helped her: she was fed up with them and their sympathy and their talkative ways. She turned on her phone and looked again at her conversation with 'Moonbyul'. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

× I should never have trusted you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We're veeery close to the last chapter, just a few more and that's it. I'm kinda sad, but I guess you'll be eager to know how it ends, so stay tuned and I'll see you next Tuesday!


	10. Some common sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein is very misunderstood, but no more!

Now she'd really screwed up. 

It had always been her intention to get closer when she stopped being surrounded by so many people. Moonbyul wanted the first time Solar saw her mark, the mark they shared, to be special. She wanted to be alone with her, or as alone as they could, since Irene was out and about, so she could finally tell her that she couldn't stop thinking about her and that, even though she barely knew her, she felt she needed her presence in her life.

But the rain and those three girls with whom she had arrived had ruined everything. In the end, when she saw her get into the van, she'd ran towards the vehicle. To hell with privacy, they would be alone at another time...

However, she'd been too late. Solar was too far away, and she had taken Moonbyul's heart with her.

She hastened to take cover. She hadn't brought an umbrella, and the raincoat wouldn't be enough if she spent hours in the rain. She would have liked to go home and cry her grief in silence, but Wheein's flat was closeby, so she decided to go there, at least to take refuge until the rain subsided, or to borrow an umbrella.

It was in the elevator of the building that she turned on her phone with trembling hands. It was as bad as she'd expected: a depressing message and a block to Mamamoo's official account. Tears began to run down her cheeks, and so Wheein found her wet and miserable.

It took her a long time to calm down and stop bawling. Taehyung got her raincoat, her sneakers and her socks, the wettest things, and turned on the heater to keep her warm and the rest of her clothes dry. Wheein gave her a huge, fluffy blanket and some soft, thick socks to change into. She took off her cap and sat on the corner of the sofa closest to the heater so that her hair would dry faster.

Warm and safe, she felt a little better, but not too much. Her phone weighed a lot in her pocket. She knew what it held.

To vent a little, she told Taehyung what had happened, since he had no idea. She didn't think it would do much good, but her face lit up when she told him that she didn't know what to do to make things right. Why did everyone always come up with things, and she didn't have any ideas ever?

"Why don't you invite her to the agency?"

For some strange reason Wheein rolled her eyes and rose in rage, mumbling that no one ever listened to her. She walked to the hallway, and by her footsteps it seemed as if she had entered the bedroom. 

Taehyung and Moonbyul looked at each other in confusion. What was wrong with that girl? At least Moonbyul thought it was a great idea.

They were just beginning to think about how she could contact Solar, as she had her blocked at all accounts, when Wheein sat between them with her laptop on her knees. She motioned condescendingly to the screen.

"You're a genius," Moonbyul praised her, and Wheein smiled. Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! This is one of the last chapters, so enjoy while you can! See you on Friday!


	11. An overdue email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally someone does something right!

To: irene&solar@gmail.com

From: rbw_entertainment@info.com

Subject: Please

Dear Kim Yongsun, alias Solar:

You probably already know me, but I'll introduce myself anyway. My name is Jung Wheein and I'm a member of Mamamoo. I write to ask you a big favor on my friend Byul's behalf. You see, until now she has been ill-advised (Hyejin cooks ramen as well as she gives tips on love) and I understand that she has been doing strange things, but yes, it was her.

I understand that you are hurt. I've already scolded Byul, if that's any consolation, but she's getting worse and the only one who can fix that is you.

Come to the Rainbow Bridge World building next Saturday between 8 a.m. and 4 p.m. You won't have any trouble getting in, I promise. If you don't do it for her, do it for me at least, for my mental health. I'm one more whimpering away from banging my head against the wall.

Sincerely,

Jung Wheein

PS: Yes, it's really me! Don't write back, the agency will kill me if they see that I'm using their official email to get Moonbyul laid.

She had got that email late on the night of the meeting, but she hadn't seen it until the next morning. How could it all have been true? Moonbyul hadn't gone to the park, she hadn't kept her promise! There was no chance, unless she had hidden in a tree... Or that she'd been that sad, black person under the rain.

If so, she felt very guilty for blocking her without giving her time to explain. Maybe she had been too drastic, but she was very hurt... She thought that that was Wheein for real because of the desperation of the mail, and, moreover, she had checked that the address was the official one. When she told Irene, she urged her to go and clear up the misunderstanding.

"You feel terrible now, and don't tell me you don't because it shows!" Her friend scolded her on the phone on Wednesday, during their dinner call. "It can't get any worse, I'd risk it if I were you."

So, on the day of the appointment, there she was. In front of the door of RBW Entertainment. At 9 a.m. She was restless. She had been walking around the block for an hour because she didn't want to look like she was desperate to see Moonbyul, but knowing she was on the other side of those huge glass doors made her skin stand up and her hands burn, eager to touch her.

9 a.m. was a decent hour, wasn't it? She had gotten up early, but not too much (at 6 a.m.), she hadn't arrived at the time she had been told (she'd arrived at 7.30), and her desire was not that noticeable (sure...).

She shook her head and her hands to loosen up. She was stiff as a stick. 'Stop being so pathetic.' She took a big breath of icy morning air and went in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! This is aaalmost the end, my only friend, the eeend. See you on Tuesday for the (grand?) finale!


	12. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so bittersweet ending.

"Moonbyul, someone's asking for you at the desk. I think it's your girl."

She almost choked on the water she was drinking. In fact, she poured half a bottle over her shirt and slipped a little when she suddenly got up, earning the giggles of her friends, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered, just seeing Solar.

As she ran through the building to get to reception and she jumped down the stairs, she remembered the way the receptionist had referred to Solar. 'I think it's your girl,' 'your girl,' 'your girl'...

She tripped right on the last step, the one leading to the waiting room. Although she was able to hold on to the railing in time, it was still a little embarrassing. What was Solar going to think now? That she was a loser crazy for her?

However, hearing her laughing and seeing her so calm and happy to see her, sitting there on the agency couch, everything seemed irrelevant. Her knees loosened and she was afraid to fall again, but she was still holding on to the railing. 'Say hello, idiot,' she remembered.

"Hey."

What was wrong with her? 'Hey'? Who did she think she was, a soap opera stud? She started to think and think how silly she'd been, but Solar laughed again. Her eyes shone with excitement, though her laughter was a little mocking.

"Have you been swimming lately?"

Moonbyul didn't understand until she looked down at her shirt. Oh, of course, water bottle. She hadn't even noticed how wet she. She ignored it completely and approached her with determined strides, eager to have her even closer. Solar seemed happy, though a little intimidated. She put her hand over her eyes when she saw what Moonbyul was doing, and she yelled:

"What are you doing, cover up! I'm leaving!

Moonbyul had lowered her sports sweats on the right side to show her the tattoo they shared. It was so normal for her to have it there and she was so eager to show it to her that she hadn't even thought that it wasn't a very normal place and, of course, not at all public. There was a reason why no fan had ever seen her mark before. She heard the receptionist's laughter on her back.

She was making a fool of herself in front of Solar. What else is new.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, looking at the floor. "I wanted to show you my..."

"Don't tell me," Solar interrupted her, frowning.

Solar seemed to have an awful concept of her. What a horrible impression that must have been.

"It was my mark, silly, I... You know what?"

She looked up and put her eyes on the most beautiful girl in the world. She didn't want to waste a second of seeing her beautiful eyes. Her girl, her soulmate, her other half, in short, looked at her as if she thought had a screw loose. Maybe so, because she couldn't think straight with her around. There was one thing, though, that Moonbyul was clearly missing.

She extended her arm and held out her hand politely. Solar looked at her even more strangely.

"Let's start again," she decided, and introduced herself very formally. "I am Moon Byulyi. My favorite food is kimchi and, although I love rapping, I also love to sing. I know I'm clumsy," she acknowledged as she smiled, a bit awkward, "but I'd love to get to know you better. What do you say?"

Solar was speechless. She looked at Moonbyul with a very strange expression, as if she was seeing her for the first time and deciding whether she liked her or not. Perhaps it would be best for both of them to know from the beginning. Some soulmates decided not to be together, even if it caused them huge emptiness in their hearts. Some doctors who investigated that connection considered separation to be harmful to health, even.

Moonbyul didn't really care about that, but about Solar choosing her, telling her yes. Telling her that she was starting to love her, too.

She was already worrying about her silence when Solar shook her hand.

Her skin was very soft and warm. She had read a thousand times about the first time you touched your soulmate knowing that they were that, indeed. She had also learned about it at school, but nothing could have prepared her for that moment, for that feeling. It was neither fireworks, nor a hurricane, nor a roller coaster...

It was a magical sensation, but not as much as what she felt when Solar replied, suddenly very shy, still holding her hand:

"I am Kim Yongsun. I'm a tour guide from 9 to 5, and after work I sing because that's what I'm passionate about..."

She bit her lip and, just by looking at her eyes, Moonbyul knew that she too felt the magic that they shared. Her heart leapt when she crossed the distance separating them and put her free hand on her cheek tenderly.

"And nothing would make me happier than to be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the end, my only friend, the end ~ Thanks to all of you that have read up until now, I hope to see you on my other MoonSun fic, Like falling (in love). Byeee!


End file.
